House Call
by LostLyra
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara are called to a house call in Victorian London, they seek help from a old friend little does Craig know what he's getting himself into. Helping deliver a semi-human lizard-hybrid from the dawn of time and Victorian London, was not on his to do list.


This is a slight experiment with writing for me, I thought that it would be intresting to write this, including Craig Owens (if you don't know him, he's in _The Lodger_ and _Closing Time_, each are brilliant eps, even though they are techicially filler!) I enjoy his character and have never written him before. I also wanted to see how I would write Vastra in times of a serious crisis, involving her wife, and a child.

Set after the Crimson Horror, and weirdly inspired by the white dress I saw Jenny wearing at the end of the episode.

Hope you enjoy it, first of two parts.

LostLyra

* * *

"Did you see it?" Clara was grinning as she and the Doctor sat, slouched over chairs at a busy London café. The air around them was thick with summer heat, and their food had still not arrived, not that it bothered them. The Doctor looked up at her, his eyes creasing in confusion, and his fringe bobbing comically along with the movement of his head.

"Hmmm?" he replied, meeting her eyes and leaning back, steeping his fingers, and placing his foot on top of his knee. "Please Miss Clara, see away," he commanded, with a dramatic sweep of his hand, almost knocking over the flustered waitress with the gesture. The waitress glowered at him as she regained her balance, and Clara sent an apologetic look her way, and was met with a stony stare. "Clara," the Doctor leaned forwards. "Earth to Clara," he tapped her cheek, and she swatted his hand away with a laugh, but not before she lent forwards and licked it playfully, revelling in his child-like disgusted. "So you were saying?" he prompted as he wiped his hand on his trousers.

"Did you _see_ it?" Clara pressed, her eyes glinting excitedly.

"Now, Clara," the elder man paused his eyes turning playful. "I might be a mighty lord of time, but that doesn't mean, if you don't describe what it is that _you _saw-" his rambling was interrupted as a waiter came across with their food. "Ah brilliant!" the Doctor grinned gleefully, startling the waiter.

"The grilled cheese?" Clara nodded, and the waiter placed the food down in front of her. "And the fish fingers with a side of custard?" there was a lilt of question in his voice as the Doctor gave a grin and a little wave, and Clara couldn't help but watch in bemusement as the waiter placed the food down in front of the other man, who immediately dug in.

"Anything else?"

Clara kicked the Doctor under the table and he looked up at her, his mouth full and a surprised look in his eye. She flicked her eyes towards the waiter and sighed mentally as the Doctor caught on, the alien swallowed his food with a gulp and grinned up at the waiter.

"None, thanks, brill custard by the way," the waiter nodded and Clara saw he sped up to get away from them. She shook her head and took a bite of her sandwich. "So Clara, you were saying?" the Doctor asked, as he dunked a fish finger into the custard and swirled it around for extra emphasis.

"Did you noticed the _bump_?" Clara pressed, placing her food down, and watching her companion's face twist into confusion.

"What _bump_?" he replied, popping the entire fish finger into his mouth and washing it down with a noisy slurp from his milkshake.

"Jenny's _bump_?" Clara sighed and felt like rubbing the stress from her forehead to ease the frustration of dealing with a dense Time Lord. "Y'know a _bump_?"

"Well," the Doctor grinned after he swallowed. "Women have many bumps, I didn't think that you swung that way, to be honest I did have my doubts, but I'm not picky. Although you'd have to get through Vastra-"

"Jenny's pregnant!" Clara winced as she realised that her voice was far louder than anticipated, a couple from another table glanced over, but Clara ignored them. The Doctor's reaction was instantaneous. He coughed as he choked on a fish finger that had gone down the wrong way and almost spilled his milkshake with the wave of his hand.

"How is that even possible?" he gasped as he managed to regain his bodily functions.

"Don't ask me you're the _doctor_," Clara teased, taking a sip from her tea. "I was wondering, can we get them a gift?"

She saw the alien's eyes light up. "Certainly, and I know the exact place to get one!"

* * *

A large shopping centre set back from the pavement on Oxford Street was not the first place Clara had expected the Doctor to swing into. She had been expecting a small bespoke toy shop, or a boutique on a faraway planet that sold toy aliens instead of bears, but as the man stood at the entrance to the shop, bouncing on his heels like an excited four year old she couldn't help but smile. Looping her arm through the crook of his elbow she directed him towards the escalator that led up toward toy section. To her surprise the man shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the jewelry section.

"Doctor I really don't think-"

"Sush, it's old Silurian custom," he chastised, as he pulled her along at a surprising speed, lacing his fingers through hers, making them a perfect fit. "You see," he turned a corner, Clara struggling to keep up with is long strides. "It was custom, because life long mates were so rare, and chicks were so rare from_ them, _that the newly hatched nest would be given something that would last throughout their lives. Normally it would have been a rare jewel or some type of rock, from their home territory, _but_ since we can't get any of those, I've come to a decision to get something from here,"

"A _department _store?"

"Ah, yes, but this part of the department store specifically," they'd come to a stop in front of the jewelry counter, and he stood at her, his face creased with that lovable smile. "Right here," he turned towards her, and Clara winced as she saw his entire face drop. "You don't like the idea,"

"I," Clara paused, trying to find the right words to ease the awkwardness out of the situation. "I do like the idea, but I thought we are getting something for a _baby_. Hang on, how do you even know that she is definitely pregnant?" she crossed her arms defensively over her chest and gave him her best glower.

The alien snorted and rolled his eyes, "Because, when I kissed her I sensed the hormone's were different,"

"Doctor!" there was a delighted cry, and Clara was ripped from her momentary stun to see a middle-aged woman behind the counter, who was reaching over to give the Doctor the biggest hug she could manage.

"Val," the Doctor greeted, hugging the shorter woman back. "Always a pleasant meet and greet eh?" he grinned, and motioned for Clara to make her way over to the stand. "You've got it?"

"Oh yes, all packed and ready to go, would you like to have a look?" the woman tittered around, pottering over to one of the locked cupboards behind the stand.

"Clara you okay?" the Doctor poked her in concern, bringing Clara out of her revere.

"You _kissed_ her?" she couldn't help but exclaim. "She's-"

"Saved my life, before I saved yours of course," the Doctor turned back to the woman who was making her way back to the front stand. "I'm really glad that Vastra hasn't found out..." he trailed off, his eyes shining as the sales assistant opened the small black velvet box. "Ohhh isn't that lovely?"

Leaning against him to get a better look Clara couldn't help but agree. It was a small silver locket, set with a Victorian design. There was a glinting green emerald perfectly polished, shining in the centre of the delicately crafted heart. Clara smiled.

"I'm sure they'll love it,"

"Nope, _she'll _love it," he grinned at her, and dove into his pocket, producing an envelop with the required pay.

"How are you and your fella doing?" Val asked, as she started to wrap up the box with the utmost care.

"You and your fella?" Clara smirked, leaning against the counter and instantly taking a like to the elder woman. Her smirk grew as the Doctor tugged lightly on his bow-tie.

"Well Val here," he coughed, rubbing his hands together, and trying to ignore his smirking companion. "Thought that me and Craigy-boy-"

"Doctor is that you?" there was a call from another stand and Clara looked over the stalling alien's should to see a man making a beeline towards him, a small boy perched on his shoulders. "I haven't seen you in ages mate!" the large man came to a stop and clapped his hand onto the alien's back, almost sending him tumbling forwards. "How _are_ you?"

"Hello love how are you?" Val gave the other man a welcoming smile.

"I'm fine thanks, Alfie's growing like no tomorrow, me and the wife had come up to pick up a few things from the baby section,"

"See that's exactly where we should be getting the girls a present!" Clara interjected, leaning on the glass case at the front of the stand. All turned to her with mixed looks and the boy on the taller man's shoulders giggled in the sudden silence.

"Oh Craig, Clara, I don't think you two have met," the Doctor took the chance to jump in with the break in conversation. "Craig old buddy, this is Clara, my impossible girl, Clara this is Craig, and this," he reached over to pluck the boy from his father's shoulders. "Is my godson, little Alfie,"

"I remember you!" the boy cried in delight, trying to reach up to grab the alien's hair. The Doctor laughed and blew at him, causing the kid to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"So will that be all?" Val asked, her smile still there as she bagged the small box.

"That'll be perfect, money's in the envelope, and there's all little something in there for you too Val,"

The woman checked the payment and her jaw dropped open. "Doctor you didn't have to-"

The Doctor held up a hand and smiled. "I have to say Val, you made the day's here go faster when I was stuck," he smiled, dodging Alfie's grabbing hands. "And I thank you for that. That's a start to yet young Polly off to uni," Val leaned over and hugged the alien, pressing a kiss to his cheek and patting his other.

"Bless you Doctor,"

The alien grinned, and looked down at Alfie who was playing with is blue bow tie. "Now we must be going. I've got an interspecies lesbian couple I need to congratulate, see you soon!" he waved and smiled before grabbing the back and making his way to the toy section with a babbling Alfie. Clara sighed and followed.

"So Clara huh?" she almost jumped as the rounded man fell into step with her. "Nice name, what time then?"

"Time?" Clara grinned at him. "It's Craig isn't it?"

"Yeah, the Doctor rented a room from me for a while, he was on a break, from something or another," the Craig frowned. "I like to think that I'm a true friend that he can always come to when on Earth,"

"That's sweet," Clara nudged him. "He visits often then?"

"About twice or three times every year, mainly to see Alfie, they get along like a house on fire. What about you then?"

"Oh I've been travelling with him for a while," she shrugged. "You kinda lose count of the days when you spend a long time in the TARDIS,"

"Ah I wish I could go on an adventure with him, but the wife would never allow it, especially with the little one,"

"Little one?" Clara couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to this man, he made every conversation flow at a natural welcoming pace that she found strangely comforting.

"Well-"

"Craig!" there was a call and the pair turned to see a flustered looking woman pushing a pram and looking thoroughly annoyed. "Where in God's name is Alfie?"

"Sophie sorry, I got distracted!" Craig stammered, and Clara wondered where on earth the Doctor had swooped the young boy off too.

Craig's wife's reply was to place her hands on her hips and glower at the man, who grinned under the pressure, and scratched his ear. "Well?"

"Mum!" there was a yell and Sophie turned to see her son tearing across the shop floor to get to her, a lego box clutched in his small hands. "The Doctor said he'd help me make this!"

"You let Alfie go with the Doctor?" Sophie's voice held an unimpressed tone, but it was lilted with slight humour.

"I-"

"Dad, can the Doctor and his friend come around for fish fingers and custard? I know we don't have any pears!"

* * *

That's how two hours later, Clara was sat on one of the Owen's comfortable sofas in their small family home. The Doctor was sitting on the floor playing the lego that he'd bought Alfie, and Sophie was sitting with little Jane on her lap. Craig had just handed Clara a new cup of tea which she took gratefully.

"So how long have you two known the Doctor?" Clara quizzed, not being able but to smile as she saw the alien flying Alfie's custom made ship.

"About five years, give or take, although I don't know how long he's known us," Craig replied, scooping his daughter from his wife's lap and plopping a kiss on her forehead. "In all actuality if the Doctor hadn't come into our lives, we'd never had ended up together,"

"See I told you I'm good with people," the Doctor stuck his tongue out and Clara rolled her eyes in reply.

"So," Sophie leaned forwards, a knowing glint in her eye that put Clara slightly on edge. "How long have you and the Doctor been dating?"

"What?" there was a yelp from the floor and the Doctor looked up his eyes as wide as saucers. Clara flushed bright red and tried to hide her face in her cup.

"Oh, no, no, no," the Time Lord was now sitting, his face contorted with confusion. "Is that what people think when they see us two?"

Craig couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter, leaning back he covered his face with his hand to hide his giggles, waving at his wife to explain to the clueless alien. Suddenly there was a resounding _thump _from upstairs, and everybody in the room glanced up to the ceiling. The Doctor was immediately up on his feet, pulling out his sonic-screwdriver as Craig handed his youngest back to his wife, and stood as well, reaching over and grabbing the fire stoker as he did so. There was an a curse up above and heavy sudden footsteps. The two men made their way out into the hallway and towards the stairs.

"I knew that this bloody thing was faulty," there was a grunt from the top floor landing. "Only _madame _was too beside herself to even plug in the right co-ordinates," the grumbling continued and to the Doctor's great surprise he saw a short, rather pissed off looking alien at the top of the stairs.

"Doctor?" Craig prompted wearily. "Why is there an alien at the top of my stairs with a blaster in his hands?"

"Strax?" the Doctor ignored his friend's question. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent on an urgent message from Madame Vastra, but she is beside herself, the boy is giving birth, and instead of sending herself, she sent the only nurse to come and get you. It's such a shame of her idiocy,"

"Wait Jenny's birthing now? We've only just-"

"It's been ten month's of utter discomfort for me Doctor, I beseech that you come _now_, no complaints. Bringing Clara with you would probably calm Madame, she's been awful,"

"Right!" the Doctor rubbed his hands together, before pushing past Craig and into the living room where Clara was playing with Alfie, trying to keep him calm.

"Doctor what?"

"Apparently Jenny's gone into labour, we've been called to assist, although I don't know _why_ me in particular," he spun around, almost falling from the force to point at Craig, who was eyeing the sontaran. "You, Craig my boy,"

"Doctor?" the larger man gave him a look, and the Doctor grinned widely.

"You've wanted to go time travelling with me for a while now?" it wasn't really a question it was rather more of a statement. "And you've been at Sophie's side when she's had Alfie and little Grace,"

"No, no," Craig put his hands out in defence. "I've already had my fair share of abuse and near broken hands, I'm not going to go through it again,"

"What help would he be?" the sontaran snapped, losing his patients. "Doctor we must make our move, Madame will be untameable if we dare wait a moment longer,"

"Yes!" the Doctor had seemingly decided. "Right!" he clapped his hands together. "Clara and Craig come with me, we'll get to the TARDIS,"

"No time Doctor, Madame has told me to bring you immediately,"

"Okay," the time lord sensed the stress in the sontaran's voice and turned to Craig, who was standing there, fire poker still in hand, and watching the entire exchange. "Craig you're my mate right? Mates stick together, I'm going to need more than just Clara and a sontaran nurse, I need someone who's good at this type of stuff, you with me?"

"Oh, I," Craig stumbled over his words as he realised what was going to happen. Clara was standing next to him, having come from the lounge to see what the fuss was about, she started in surprise when she saw Strax standing in the corridor.

"Hello Strax," she smiled in greeting.

"Hello boy," Strax replied with a curt nod of his head. "Doctor have you come to a decision?"

"I," Craig was still unsure about what to do, and was trying to process the information in his brain. "So you want me to help deliver a baby?"

"Yes if that's how you want to put it," the Doctor sighed. "Now are you in or out?"

"Craig," Sophie had come into the now busy hallway and placed a tender hand on his arm. "The Doctor needs you go on. There'll be dinner on the table when you get home,"

"Yeah Dad go help the Doctor!" Alfie pressed.

With his confidence boosted by his family Craig nodded. "So where are we going?"

* * *

They were dropped, with a snap of rippling time energy into the winding back streets of Greater London. Craig gasped, and winced at the biting chill of the cold air as it whipped around his face, he didn't even have time to shiver before the girl – Clara – had grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him after the Doctor and Strax, who were walking briskly in front. Talking in low concealed whispers, Clara let go of his arm as he fell into step with her his breath forming clouds of condensation in the cool evening air.

London here was a lot colder than modern London.

"Should have worn a jumper huh?" Craig tried to lighten the hasty mood and to his relief Clara sent him a sideways smile.

"Yeah it's something to do with ice ages, I dunno," they came to a halt behind the Doctor and Strax as they stood patiently at the conservatory door.

"So wanna tell me what's going on?" Craig probed, surprised when the Doctor turned his head to answer the question.

"Interspecies lesbianism," he paused, smirking at the look on Craig's face. "My favourite pair, you're gonna help me deliver a semi-human lizard-hybrid from the dawn of time and Victorian London. Fun eh?"

"_What_?" Criag yelped. "I did _not _sign up for this,"

"Or you can help tame the furiously angsty Madame Vastra," the Doctor frowned at the way Craig's face fell. "That's why I brought Clara, cause she's easier to deal with, and Vastra would never strike my impossible girl!"

"_Strike?_"Clara chose this moment to input her views into the conversation. "What do you _mean _strike?"

"As I said earlier," the sontaran interjected, having unlocked the conservatory door and pushing it open. "Madame Vastra is beside herself with worry. She really doesn't do well in a crisis, when that mammal's involved."

"Well Jenny is her wife," Clara prompted, not liking the fact that she would have to deal with an angered, frustrated and worried Silurian. Quickly they made their way inside, the Doctor grabbing Strax's arm and pulling him in the direction of the stairway. Suddenly out of nowhere there were quiet footsteps and the Doctor froze as he felt the cool hilt of a blade press against his neck.

"Vastra, easy Vastra," he soothed, he could feel the tension rippling from her through her from her sword. "It's me, and Strax, I've brought a couple of helping hands, put the sword down," he let out a breath he hadn't realised that he'd been holding as the warrior re-sheathed her sword.

"I am a warrior, not a hatchery sister," came the words from her mouth, Clara felt a pang of sympathy, and gave her a small smile (one that she hoped would be seen as sympathetic).

There was a moan from upstairs, and the Doctor was immediately alerted. "Master bedroom I presume? Craig come on!"

"Wait who is he?" the reptile demanded, her face twisted into a snarl.

"Father of two, good friend of mine and perfectly capable to handle a woman in labour," the Doctor took the words out of Craig's mouth before Craig even had time to reply. There was another weak cry from the bedroom and the Doctor nodded at Craig to follow him up, Vastra pushing past the pair of them and hurrying up the stairs.

"You don't think that she left Jenny on her own do you?" Clara's voice dropped to a whisper as they headed for the master bedroom.

"No," the Doctor shook his head, his hair bobbing with the movement.

"Madame has called in the help of a boy that looks after human woman in this condition. She has met him times before and the boy is sworn to secrecy of these events," Strax stated as they stopped before an open door.

"Madame, I thought," the Doctor's frown deepened as he heard the tired, pain-filled voice of the ex-handmaiden from the next room.

"No, no, no there's something wrong," the Doctor's voice was suddenly pitched with anxiety as he heard a gasp and a pain-filled cry.

"Madame, she's the wrong way round, she won't crown properly," there was the concerned voice from the aforementioned midwife.

"Right that's the time to make our entrance I think!" as gallantly as ever the Doctor swung into the room. Stopping when he saw the situation that his dear friend was in. Rushing towards her beside he immediately took hold of her hand, wincing as he realised how limp and frail she really was. Quickly checking for a pulse he withdrew his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, scanning her and the baby, to fully try and understand what was wrong.

"Ma'am?" Jenny's quiet voice entered his thoughts and he turned to look upon her too-pale face. "Oh Doc'or," she smiled, despite her situation. "You go' the mess'ge 'hen?" her accent had become more pronounced the weaker she'd become.

"Yeah, I got the message," he knelt down next to her, cupping her cheek tenderly with his hand, and smoothing down the flustered skin. "I have a message for you, you understand?" he tapped her cheek gently. "You're one of my best friends, you can't leave me alone see?" he tapped her again, and her eyes locked with his. "You gotta get through this for me and Vastra, the baby too,"

"I don't thin'," the elder man froze, she was fading and fading fast, the signs were all there.

"Get Vastra out now," he demanded, there was no hint, no cushioning the fact that the young swords-woman was dying, and taking her baby with her, but that wasn't going to stop the Doctor for fighting for both their lives. "Clara Craig, get her out now," the air in the room seemed to thicken with hot tension instantly.

"Doctor what's going on?" the great detective was stumped, her frustration addled voice was obviously not accepting no for an answer.

"Get. Vastra. Out," the time lord rephrased, his voice tightening with is anger. "NOW!" he turned to the group at the door and Clara took the hint. Gently she took the silurian's arm to move her, but it was too late. Jenny let out a gut-wrenching sound, it was half way between a scream and a sob.

It sent Vastra wild. She snarled and a lunged she was between the Doctor and the bed. Her crests had lit with the colours of a thousand dyeing suns. Her blue eyes blazed and her clawed hands were extend towards the Doctor ready to strike the time lord down. Without a second thought Clara and positioned herself between the Doctor and Vastra, standing tall with her chin jutted out in defence.

"You wouldn't strike me would you Vastra?" Clara's question hung open in the tension filled air.

Vastra snarled in reply, although the colour in her crests had started to sink back to their normal forest green, something that Clara took as a good sign.

"Ma'am," there was the quiet voice of Jenny, breaking through the heated silence of the room. The Silurian turned to face her, dropping down onto her knees, and cupping the younger woman's face with tender hands. "Ma'am please, go wit' Clara, I don't wan' you ta see me like this,"

"Vastra," the Doctor soothed, maneuvering himself between her and Clara, "Listen too her,"

Vastra let out what sounded half way between a whine and a gasp, as she pressed her forehead against her wife's rubbing the central crest along Jenny's brow. She pressed a tender kiss to Jenny's lips, cupping her pale face, before she pulled back. Without a word she pushed past the rest of the group and left the room

* * *

So there's the first part, hope you liked it, the second part will be on it's way.

Please review and tell me what you think reviews always make me smile!

Caio,

LostLyra


End file.
